This invention relates to the filed of automatic control devices in general and to the field of water temperature control devices in particular.
Automatic informational feed-back devices for regulating the rate of machine energy use has been known ever since the first fly wheel governor was used with a steam engine. Simple thermostatic switches employing double-side strips of metal with differing thermal expansion coefficients have also been long known, In fact, the desirability of machines that tend to themselves rather than require the constant attention of a human opertor, has in general led to the development of a multitude of automatic control devices at the present time.
The invention to be described here is a constant temperature automatic water temperature control device. When connected to any standard hot water and cold water supplies, this device will insure the proper mixing of such hot water and cold water to yield mixed water at a constant uniform temperature despite any fluctuations that might occur in the temperatures of the hot and cold water supplies respectively.